Discord Nation Ranking
This is the ranking system used by the DNHA to rank Discord nations in terms of economic strength, military might and international influence. Colony - '''A vassal state with a population under 10 and no separate leader to its mother country. These usually don't have land on the map. '''Vassal State - '''A vassal state is simply a nation that is subject to the will of another. Their population, economy and military does not matter as they are always used by their parent nation, making them a vassal state. '''Tribe - '''Has a population of under 15. '''Minor Power - '''Has a population between 15 to 20, military health is 50 and under. It can't wield influence significantly. '''Major Power - '''Has a population between 21 and 35. Military health of around 100 or more. Able to wield significant influence. Usually it will have at least one vassal state. '''Great Power - '''A population over 40. It has a functioning internal economy, a large (around 200) military capable of influencing events across the globe and huge international influence. Usually a great power will have at least two or more vassal state. '''Super Power - '''Population over 40. It has a functioning internal economy, a huge military (around 250) capable of influencing events across the globe and huge international influence. What separates this from a great power is that super powers have long lasting effects on Discord Nations as a whole. This is not true for the great powers, who are powerful but do not have the same legacy as a super power, however, it is difficult for a country to remain a Super Power. Rankings of Existing Nations '''Existing Vassals Retlokia ''- Vassal of Lanodola ''Lanodola 2 ''- Vassal of Lanodola ''Narnia - Colony of Sonia New Nations Kekistan Minor Powers Consertia Alinek- ''Has a potential, but it isn't exercised fully ''Sursia '' ''Sonia - ''Like Alinek, but less likable '''Major Powers ' Libertarian Free Empire - LFE's groundbreaking new bot has turned it into the most active nation in the DDN. It is the first truly capitalist nation. Despite this it does not have a very powerful military (considering that there is practically no government), instead its military consists of a group of armed militias (most notably "Someone's Sports Bar Militia"). Despite this its economic influence is what gives it its power. Anima Tree -'' the principal Tree Anima. it has a lot of population and military with some slight influences. It was previously known as Rexisteria. It has a lot of vassals. ''New Byzantine Empire - ''Despite having a small population it has managed to achieve many things on the world stage, making it a major power. DSPRC (former FCT) - The DSPRC possesses a large population and military. Beyond this it does not have much. ''Korei - ''Possesses a prosperous economy and large population. ''Rhimes - ''Possesses a population to rival the great powers, however inactivity continues to haunt it. ''Colina - ''Possesses a large amount of population, like Rhimes is haunted by unactivity The UOC (aka Ospela-Cabrik) - The union which consists of Ospea and Cabrik possesses a large population (even if most of it is inactive), a military consisting of roughly 350 health (however its closer to 150 health if you include people from other nations) and a prosperous economy. Technically Ospea and Cabrik are still separate nations. The Recotic Empire - Founded by Rex, whom had previously founded Rexisteria, the Recotic Empire is a large nation found north of Colina and south of Korei. It possesses a large population, which also gives it a large military. However its economy is known to experience hyperinflation (a result of the UnbelievaBoat bot). '''Great Powers' Lanodola - ''Lanodola once reached the superpower rank, destroying FCT and colonising an entire continent. It is the most populated nation with over 125 people. However it lost its rank as a super power following the Lanodolan-Ignisian war and the division of Lanodola into numerous regions, each controlled by separate nations. The region of Lanodolre is still controlled by the Lanodolan government. ''Vulparia - ''Has the potential to become a Super Power again, but that potential has not yet been exercised. '''Super Powers' None so far.